runescapeclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Koftik/Dialogue
Koftik Before starting Underground Pass quest *''(koftik doesn't seem interested in talking)'' Outside the Underground Pass * Player: hello there, are you the kings scout? * Koftik: that i am brave adventurer * Koftik: King lathas informed me that you need to cross these mountains * Koftik: i'm afraid you'll have to go through the ancient underground pass * Player: That's ok, i've travelled through many a cave in my time * Koftik: these caves are different..they're filled with the spirit of Zamorak * Koftik: You can feel it as you wind your way round the stalactites.. * Koftik: an icy chill that penetrate's the very fabric of your being * Koftik: not so many travellers come down here these days... * Koftik: ...but there are some who are still foolhardy enough **i'll take my chances *** Player: i'll take my chances *** Koftik: ok traveller, i'll catch up with you by the bridge *** (Quest dialogue checkpoint) **tell me more *** Player: tell me more *** Koftik: I remember seeing one such warrior. Going by the name of Randas... *** Koftik: ..he stood tall and proud like an elven king... *** Koftik: ..that same pride made him vulnerable to Zamorak's calls... *** Koftik: ..Randas's worthy desire to be a great and mighty warrior... *** Koftik: ..also made him corruptible to Zamorak's promises of glory... *** Koftik: ..Zamorak showed him a way to achieve his goals, by appealing... *** Koftik: ..to that most base and dark nature that resides in all of us... *** Player: what happened to him? *** Koftik: no one knows *** (Quest dialogue checkpoint) Talking to him again * Koftik: i know it's scary in there * Koftik: but you'll have to go in alone * Koftik: i'll catch up as soon as i can After player has crossed bridge * Player: hello koftik * Koftik: once your over the bridge keep going... * Koftik: ..straight ahead, i'll meet you further up After player has entered the well * Player: hello koftik * Koftik: it scares me in there * Koftik: the voices, don't you hear them? * Player: you'll be ok koftik After player has entered the Gate of Iban *''(koftik doesn't seem interested in talking)'' After player has defeated Iban * Player: thanks for getting me out koftik * Koftik: always a pleasure squire * Koftik: have you informed the king about iban? **no, not yet *** Player: no, not yet *** Koftik: traveller this is no time to linger *** Koftik: the king must know that ibans dead *** Koftik: this is a truly historical moment for ardounge **yes, i've told him *** Player: yes, i've told him *** Koftik: good to hear, the sooner we find king Tyras.. *** Koftik: the better Inside the Underground Pass Located by the Old bridge * Player: koftik, how can we cross the bridge? * Koftik: i'm not sure, seems as if others were here before us though * Koftik: i found this cloth amongst the charred remains of arrows * Player: charred arrows? * Koftik: they must have been trying to burn something * Player: or someone! * Player: interesting, we better keep our eyes open * Koftik: There also seems to the remains of a diary **not to worry, probably just kid litter *** Player: not to worry, probably just litter *** Koftik: well..maybe? **what does it say? *** Player: what does it say? ***''(it seems to be written by the adventurer Randas, it reads...)'' red ***''(It began as a whisper in my ears. Dismissing the sounds...)'' ***''(..as the whistling of the wind, I steeled myself against...)'' ***''(..these forces and continued on my way)'' ***''(But the whispers became moans...)'' ***''(at once fearsome and enticing like the call of some beautiful siren)'' ***''(Join us! The voices cried, Join us!)'' ***''(Your greatness lies within you, but only Zamorak can unlock your potential..)'' /red *** Player: it sounds like randas was losing it After player has crossed bridge * Player: hi koftik * (koftik gives you a damp cloth) player does not have Located at the bottom of the well * Player: hello koftik * Koftik: how are you bearing adventurer? * Player: i'mstill alive, and you? * Koftik: cold, i can feel it in my blood, so cold *''(koftik seems to be poorly)'' * Player: where do we go now koftik? * Koftik: straight on again, more winding passages * Koftik: more lethal traps, more blood and more pain * Koftik: blood..pain.. hee hee, more blood.. hee hee * Player: are you sure you're ok? * Koftik: erm..yes..i'll be fine, just go ahead i'll catch up Located after unicorn, not having killed the unicorn * Player: Hello koftik * Koftik: keep back foul beast of the nigh.. ,wait, it's you! * Player: as far as i know * Koftik: i assumed you were dead, or worse * Player: i've managed to survive so far * Koftik: the passsage ahead's blocked ,but you should be able to get through * Koftik: i'll follow behind * Koftik: aaaaaarrgghhh * Player: what's wrong? * Koftik: it's the voices, can't you hear them? * Koftik: they wont leave be * Koftik: i feel him calling to me Located after unicorn, having killed the unicorn * Player: hello koftik * Koftik: are you ok?, i heard a rumble further down the cavern * Koftik: i thought the whole place was going to cave in * Player: im fine * Koftik: i assumed you were dead, or worse * Player: i've managed to survive so far * Koftik: the passsage ahead's blocked ,but you should be able to get through * Koftik: i'll follow behind * Koftik: aaaaaarrgghhh * Player: what's wrong? * Koftik: it's the voices, can't you hear them * Koftik: they wont leave me be * Koftik: i feel him calling to me Located after Gate of Iban * Koftik: traveller is that you?.. my friend on a mission * Player: koftik, you're still here, you should leave * Koftik: leave?...leave?..this is my home now * Koftik: home with my lord, he talks to me, he's my friend *''(koftik seems to be in a weak state of mind)'' * Player: koftik you really should leave these caverns * Koftik: not now, we're all the same down here * Koftik: now there's just you and those dwarfs to be converted * Player: dwarfs? * Koftik: foolish dwarfs, still believing that they can resist * Koftik: no one resists iban, go traveller * Koftik: the dwarfs to the south, they're not safe in the south * Koftik: we'll show them, go slay them m'lord * Koftik: he'll be so proud, that's all i want * Player: i'll pray for you Talking to him again * (The Koftik does not appear interested in talking) After defeating Iban but before ending the quest * (His dialogue state gets reset to the two previous blocks) Inside special area, after defeating Iban * Koftik: traveller, where am i?, i can't remeber a thing * Player: we were losing you to ibans influence * Koftik: what?..of corse, the voices * Koftik: but they've stopped, what happened? * Player: ibans dead, i destroyed him * Koftik: you've done well, now we must inform the king * Koftik: he'll have to send in some high mages to... * Koftik: reserrect the well of voyage * Koftik: follow me, i'll lead you out * Player: at last!, i've had enough of caves *''(koftik leads you back up through the winding caverns)'' *''(and back to the cave entrance)'' The distinct Koftik after defeating Iban but before ending the quest * Player: thanks for getting me out koftik * Koftik: always a pleasure squire * (koftik gives you a damp cloth) for Koftik by bridge Post quest dialogue Most the Koftiks besides the one besides the bridge who says his normal lines * Player: hello koftik * Koftik: hello adventurer, how's things? * Player: not bad, yourself? * Koftik: im good, just keeping an eye out Kotftik at the chamber that the dwarfs are in *''(The Koftik does not appear interested in talking)'' Category:Underground Pass Category:Quest dialogues